


First Steps

by AvatarQuake



Series: This is how it starts [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Finally!!!, Fluff, Making Out, Missing Scene, POV Phil Coulson, S1, though it's not the focal point of this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson and Skye talk some more and then Coulson follows Skye's lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Two more to go.

It was him.He was in charge of TAHITI and GH.325 and, _oh no,what had he done?_

He berely noticed May leaving.

He didn't know how long he sat there,staring at the laptop.But he had to pull himself together.He had to capture Garrett and Ward,save Mr. Peterson – because according to Skye they had taken Ace again and that was the only reason Mike worked for HYDRA – and then he'd allow himself to break down.

He took the flash drive,shut the laptop down and drew in a breath.

Skye was still by the pool,when he decided to go back out.

“You still awake?” he asked.

“Well,truth be told I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight.” she says quietly.

Coulson fell back on the chair across from her and sighed.

“We got to find them and take them in,hand them over to the army.” he said,looking up at the night sky.He smiled.

“What?” Skye asked,curious.

“I'm sitting across from Skye looking at the night sky.” he said.

“You are such a dork.” she chuckled.

Coulson smiled at her.He stood up and went around to her,giving her his hand.

“What?” she smiled,taking it.

“Come with me?You need to sleep and I need to know you are really here.” he said timidly.

“Oh.” she breathed out. “Yeah,yes,thanks,Coulson.” she said in a quiet voice.

She gathered her laptop and followed him back to his room,her hand still in his.

He knows he has to tell her about the GH.325,and he will,but not tonight.Not until Ward and Garrett are dealt with,taken in and handed over to the military.Then,he'd tell her everything.What he did.What could happen to them now.Just...not tonight.Tonight she is alive and safe and she doesn't need to worry about what will happen to them due to their cure.

(They will worry for each other later,he knows.He already worries for her,but that is shadowed at the moment by the relief that she is _here_.)

“I had to do some crazy deep cover stuff to keep Ward off the scent that I knew.” she said when he closed the door.

“How 'deep'?” he narrowed his eyes.

“Nothing excessive,don't worry.Some aggressive kissing and a lot of 'dumb blonde useless little girl' act.”

“You're not dumb,or useless.” he countered automatically. “Or blonde.” he added with a frown.

Skye smiled amused by him.She sat down on his bed.

“Neither am I a little girl.” she said.

“That goes without saying.” he said,shaking his head,sitting down beside her.

“Would you freak out if I kissed you?” she asked him suddenly.

“Maybe a little.” he admited with a sheepish smile. “We never got around to have that dinner,too.”

“You got me a chocolate bar.” she pointed out.

“Half of.” he smiled. “Hardly what I consider a 'dinner' and certainly less than what I had in mind for our dinner.”

Skye smiled back and then she leaned closer and kissed him soflty.He froze for a moment,feeling guilty about the drug and not telling her yet,but he soon finds himself kissing back,just as softly.

“Oh.” she breathes out. “You...” she started,having a sudden revelation.

“I did ask you out.” he smiled,cupping her face.

“You did,didn't you?” she smiled. “Maybe I didn't want to hope.Hurts less.”

“Skye...” he sighed,his heart aching for her.

They ended up cuddling and kissing in his bed,in their underwear,until they fall asleep wrapped around each other.

 


End file.
